


Hufflepuff doesn't feel right

by Natavi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, The others are there as well, kiho monthly, kihyun is a hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natavi/pseuds/Natavi
Summary: Hoseok merely smiled at him. “Don’t worry. I haven’t asked you for your homework since first grade. You told me you were going to jinx my broomstick to take me to the planets and we both know that my fear of heights wouldn’t appreciate that too much.”“I still don’t get how you manage to play.” Kihyun retorts.“Well, dear Kihyunnie, I do for something called companionship. Sometimes you have to get over yourself to get happy.” Hoseok says with a soft smile. “You should try that as well, you know? I know you’re not really the social type, but come on. You’re a Hufflepuff. You should get out of you’re little shell sometimes. And don’t be afraid, people might actually like you.”





	Hufflepuff doesn't feel right

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time publishing a Monsta X fanfiction and also my first time posting anything in a while. Be aware this might suck but fun to write (and English is not my first language).
> 
> This work is written for the KiHo Monthly November/Magic challenge.
> 
> On a side note: I am writing NaNoWriMo but this suddenly got to my head and I had to write it down. I might rewrite this one day (or ad a sequel) as I still have quite a few ideas for this one in my notebook ;) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed :D

*

Kihyun had always felt as if the Sorting Hat made a mistake. He had never fitted into the image of a Hufflepuff and most probably never would. Contrary to his fellow Hufflepuffs he was very passionate about his studies, spent most of the time working on projects or in the library by himself. When everyone went out to enjoy a little freedom or watch their Quidditch team play, Kihyun was the only one who stayed to sort through his things and clean up the common room. He couldn’t just leave everything to the house-elves, couldn’t he? 

Today was another of those days. Their quidditch team was going against Slytherin (a much better fitting house for himself) and chances were good they’d actually win this one. Slytherin’s team was one of the worst in recent years and their own team was strong. It was lead by their star keeper Hoseok, a seventh year (just like Kihyun) and definitely a way too good looking young man. Kihyun and Hoseok had started at Hogwarts in the same year and thus spent quite a lot of time together, but the’d never been friends (Hoseok wouldn’t agree). Hoseok usually hung out with the quidditch team and his Gryffindor friends (who Kihyun couldn’t stand at all. Especially that Minhyuk guy. Really, how could people be so loud and ignorant anywhere they went?), while Kihyun rarely spent his time with other students at all. Sure, he has a few reliable acquaintances in the rows of Ravenclaw but their relationship was more of a beneficial one. Changkyun, a very smart fifth year student, was the only one Kihyun would actually consider meeting up with even if he didn’t have to study. But, until now, that never happened to be the case. Maybe he should take the other up on his offer to get Butterbeer, made last Christmas, sometime. After all, Kihyun really really finally wanted to talk to someone about his stupid feelings. And talking about his crush during their study meetings usually ended in someone walking in and being way too nosey about their talk (Strange enough that Hoseok’s loud Gryffindor friend tends to be the one).

Truthfully, he had hoped they’d just disappear over the span of their summer holidays. But the moment he set foot into their bedroom all his pent up feelings came crashing back, ripping his heart out of his chest in full force. The first time he realised he was actually crushing on his fellow Hufflepuff was in their fourth year. 

 

Kihyun had just finished his astrology homework, when Hoseok and his team returned form another late night training. They had greeted him and went upstairs but to his surprise, he felt someone plopping down next to him on the couch a moment later. Hoseok had his glasses perched up on his nose and a similar task on his lap to the one Kihyun just finished.

“Don’t think I’m gonna let you copy my work.”Kihyun had started accusingly.

Hoseok merely smiled at him. “Don’t worry. I haven’t asked you for your homework since first grade. You told me you were going to jinx my broomstick to take me to the planets and we both know that my fear of heights wouldn’t appreciate that too much.”

“I still don’t get how you manage to play.” Kihyun retorts.

“Well, dear Kihyunnie, I do for something called companionship. Sometimes you have to get over yourself to get happy.” Hoseok says with a soft smile. “You should try that as well, you know? I know you’re not really the social type, but come on. You’re a Hufflepuff. You should get out of you’re little shell sometimes. And don’t be afraid, people might actually like you.”

Kihyun blushed, and really he wants to be angry. But Hoseok had hit his weakest spot, the most insecure part of his soul. It’s not like Kihyun disliked people, but he found it hard to be with them. They were unpredictable. Just like Hoseok, a buff guy with lots of friends and a sports career ahead, who turned out to be quite wise as well. And Kihyun found himself mesmerised by the way Hoseok would frown in concentration and play with the feather, stroking it across his face. And then Kihyun wanted the feather to disappear and run his fingers over the soft skin of his face, trace that beautiful frown, poke his soft looking nose, his perfectly shaped lips. And then Kihyun caught himself staring and freaked out on his own thoughts. It didn’t take him more than 10 seconds to gather his stuff and run off to hide in the comfort of his bed. He didn’t hear Hoseok’s defeated good wishes for the night. 

 

After that incident Kihyun had been keen on avoiding Hoseok as much as possible without looking suspicious. Given that he is known to be socially awkward, no one really cared. Anyway, when he came back two weeks ago, mind set on getting through and getting done with this place (even though he honestly loved Hogwarts more than anything else and was already crying about having to leave), but of course Hoseok had to come back looking as if he’d been in a bootcamp of some sorts. He was always fit, fitter than Kihyun anyways, but the end of puberty had obviously meant well for Hoseok. His skin was glowing, his new hairstyle fitted him perfectly (he went blond and Kihyun’s knees turned into jelly) and on top of that, the guy had grown an admirable amount of muscles. Not too much but enough to make his shirts fit tightly and his robe showing off the width of his shoulders (like, the robe was huge but Hoseok made it stretch). Kihyun’s reaction had been to take a double take and back out of the room faster than anyone could say “snitch”. 

This is why Kihyun found himself hanging around in the library (he already finished all of his assignments and really had no actual excuse to be there), instead of joining the others on the quidditch field. His head has been buried inside his Magical Creatures book, he’s doing some pointless revision just because, when someone let a book fly against his head, thumping softly against his soft pink hair. Kihyun doesn’t even turn around, only giving a soft grunt as a sign of encouragement. 

“How about you go down and join them? I swear if you keep ogling Hoseok like this you might actually jinx him accidentally.”

Kihyun groaned. “Why are you here then? Let me live in my little bubble of dreaming about his beau-“

“Stop. Right there. I don’t need any images or information about your kinky dreams.”

Kihyun finally wiped his head to look at his friend. “I feel offended, Changkyun. Please cut me some slack here. I am actually a very well brought up person and would never use another innocent being for any fantasies.”

Changkyun chuckled softly. “If you say so. No, really, what are you planning on doing about your crush? You only have a year left.”

Kihyun looked at him intently. He never planned on acting on his feelings. He just wanted to finish school without any big drama happening, life at Hogwarts was exciting enough.

Changkyun got his books out of his bag and started working without another word. This was exactly how their interactions would always play out. They’d talk about some shit, then about Hoseok and then stop talking all together.

“I don’t know.” Kihyun supposed he’d surprised Changkyun just as much as himself when he didn’t let the topic drop. Changkyun stopped writing mid-word.

Kihyun let out a sigh before he finds enough courage to talk again. “I mean, it's not like I stand much of a chance. I guess I missed my chance to be friends with him in first grade or something.” He looked down into his book again. Nifflers were not going to be of much help though.

Changkyun carefully cleared his throat. “You know, you could just talk to him? He’s not going to tell you off. Look, he is a nice guy and even if he didn’t like you that way, he’d be considerate and gentle for sure.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “How well do you actually know him?”

Changkyun looked smug as he replied. “Well enough to know about a secret or two.” Changkyun chuckled. “I am friends with Minhyuk after all. And the guy knows how to make people talk.” he finished with a wink.

***

 

December came around quicker than Kihyun had wished for. He still hadn’t made up his mind about confessing or not and his time was running. Christmas decoration were starting to turn the castle into a warm and cinnamon smelling home, which no one ever wanted to leave. Hogsmeade was yet another trip Kihyun initially tried to avoid but Changkyun insisted (‘Come on, this will be our last chance to have christmasy Butterbeer together. Please.’) with puppy eyes and a whiny voice and Kihyun just couldn’t say no. The morning their trip was scheduled, Kihyun quietly slipped out of his bed and got ready. He had already changed into his warm uniform, ready to leave for breakfast when Hoseok woke up. He occupied the bed right next to Kihyun’s in the room they shared with two other of their class. 

“Morning.” Hoseok murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up. Kihyun tried not to squeal, jump forward and squish Hoseok’s adorable cheeks.

“Eh-…H-Hi…”, smooth Kihyun, very smooth. He wanted to fall through that trip staircase.

“Are you heading somewhere?”

Deep breath, one, two, three. “Yes. Hogsmeade?” That was better.

“Oh!”, Hoseok jumped up in a second, his blankets falling and revealing a topless half-god (with abs and everything). “I completely forgot. Ok, give me…two minutes and I’ll be ready.”

Kihyun blinked. It was not like they were planing on going together, why should he feel bothered? Kihyun tried to distract himself by cleaning up his desk again. Everything was better than watching a soft, barely awake Hoseok change (really there was nothing better but Kihyun valued his pride. Again, why was he put in Hufflepuff?).

“Ready to go? I’m starving though, so I hope you planned on stopping by the great hall to snatch some pancakes?”, Hoseok beamed at him. 

“Um, I don’t understand? Aren’t you going with your friends?”

“Nah, I ditched them when Minhyuk asked me to join you guys. Are we meeting them downstairs?”

Kihyun couldn’t help but stare. Hoseok looked so happy and unbothered by the fact that Kihyun would join them and he felt his heart swell with happiness at the way Hoseok talked to him. As if they were friends and not strangers. Kihyun felt a strange sense of following this guy no matter the destination, just because he made him feel a little less out of place. Kihyun felt his himself fall harder for Hoseok and no matter how much he wanted to stop himself from making himself so vulnerable, he yearned to be closer even more.

After a while, Hoseok had started blushing under Kihyun’s stare but didn’t move away or say anything. He smiled shyly when Kihyun’s eyes locked with his, but neither looked away. Their little staring contest was forced to a close by on owl flying against their closed window. Kihyun jumped in surprise, swears under his breath (fucking timing, stupid owl) and opened the small window and let the owl inside. It went straight to one of the sleeping guys, attacking him with unstoppable squawking.

Hoseok shook form suppressing his laughter and Kihyun wished for him to never stop making these beautiful sounds. Before he has time to collect himself, Hoseok had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along, through the common room and up the stairs. He only let go when they reached the Great Hall and Kihyun only remembered to hide hit pout when he met Changkyun’s knowing smirk. This was going to be an exhausting day. 

***

It really wasn’t though, but Kihyun would never admit it to anyone, especially not Changkyun (why did he even consider him a friend?). Kihyun hadn’t talked to Hoseok as much as he would have liked to, but considering he couldn’t even form proper sentences with the other’s blinding smile right in his face, keeping his mouth shut was probably the wisest decision he made that day.

Not as wise was the idea of trying to jinx Changkyun but at the same time got hit by a snowball (thank you, Jooheon) and therefor missed and hit Minhyuk instead. Minhyuk ended up dancing like a mad man until Hyunwoo released him of the torture. The result was a very mad and revenge seeking Minhyuk, who did not stop going after the poor Hufflepuff. By the end of the day, Kihyun had found himself in a quite funny and teasing back and forth between himself and Minhyuk. He was annoyed, admittedly, but he was also feeling warm and happy.

Kihyun never thought that all of them would hang out like this one day. The group consisted of the most random people (at least to Kihyun) but they ended up having a great time. While Hoseok and Hyunwoo went to get sweets, Kihyun and Changkyun had to restock parchment and ingredients for potions, the other three spent all their money on joke-items.

The early December snow fell and turned the village into a beautiful winter dream. The group warmed up over some Butterbeer, all the while having light conversations, laughing. Kihyun had never felt the need to make friends, but in that moment, he wanted nothing more but to stay with them for as long as time would allow.

***

So, when Monday arrived, Kihyun felt anxious beyond any means. He wasn’t sure if he should just join the others for breakfast or stick to his ‘I don’t need friends’ character. He was up the earliest, as always, and decided to just go ahead and be the first at the Great Hall, maybe someone would sit down beside him if he was already there?

Kihyun tried to avoid his strong feelings of disappointment and rejection. Really, he hadn’t expected things to change after one trip to Hogsmeade, right? Still, it made his heart ache just the tiniest bit. He watched from afar, as Minhyuk chatted animatedly with his Gryffindor friends, Hyunwoo sitting right next to them but not participating, Hyungwon sat with some Ravenclaws, including Changkyun, over a textbook and Jooheon was fooling around and making a mess with some young Gryffindors. They didn’t even spare him a glance. Kihyun had barely touched his food but decided to leave. It was still early enough to get some work done in the library. 

Just as he was about to get up, he heard a voice calling out for him. “Morning, Kihyunnie! Is it okay, if I sit here?” Hoseok said, all smiling but not waiting for an answer. Kihyun tried to look anywhere but ahead, trying to hide the storm of emotions which was for sure showing on his face. “Are you okay?” Hoseok sounded concerned and Kihyun’s heart started swelling again. He nodded.

Hoseok didn’t seem to be satisfied with that reaction though and boldly grabbed Kihyun’s hand. It made Kihyun look up and his heart dropped upon seeing Hoseok’s face scrunched up into a worried frown.

“You know, if you’d rather be alone…I can leave.” No.

Hoseok’s face twisted in pain, obviously taking Kihyun’s silent response the wrong way. He moved to get up, but Kihyun turned his hand to grip Hoseok’s hand, roles reversed. “Stay.” He managed to whisper, swallowing his anxiety and pride (see? should have been a Slytherin). Hoseok froze for a second but all too happily let himself plop down again. Kihyun withdrew his hand and Hoseok pouted cutely before he focused all his attention on the task at hand. Breakfast.

*** 

 

Christmas was approaching quickly, but with all the homework and extra N.E.W.T. preparations on their agenda no one really noticed. Kihyun was currently sitting in the common room, cuddled up next to the fire and his ancient studies book opened on his lap. However, his eyes were wandering over the flames for a few minutes and he felt close to giving in to his sleepiness. Apparently, Hoseok wouldn’t grant him to fulfil his desire. The blond boy rushed into the room and for Kihyun with such a trail of noise, Kihyun swore he could have woken up the whole castle. Hoseok crushed right next to him, on the floor, his face a mix of determination and desperation. Kihyun didn’t like that look.

“Kihyun, I need your help.” And now Kihyun was perfectly awake again, all of his senses on high alert. What if Hoseok was in danger? (Honestly, that was a ridiculous thought…the older never got into any troubles.) 

“W-…What is it? Did something happen?”, he berated himself for sounding so unreasonably worried.

“No. I mean, yes. I just realised we have a test coming up after Christmas break and I completely forgot to study. That’s why I need your help. I now I said I’d never bother you again because ‘that’s my responsibility and you have better things to do than to help some trapped badger’ but I’m begging you, for the sake of our…friendship. Please.”

Kihyun blushed at the other’s blabbering, turning his face back to the fire. Well, shit. “You remember?” He murmured.

Hoseok blinked at him. “Of course I do. Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that to make you feel bad…” Hoseok carefully took Kihyun’s hand into his own. “So, help me? Please?”

Kihyun knew he was going to say yes. He had changed. A lot. Kind of. At least when it came to Hoseok. “Which subject?” He was still looking at the fire.

“Don’t get mad…Muggle Studies?” And with that, Kihyun turned his gaze back to a fidgeting Hoseok. “I know you don’t talk about it often, but you are Muggle-born right?” Hoseok didn’t quite meet his eyes, trying hard to stay brave.

“Well, yeah.” Kihyun had never gotten that question but it was not like he made a huge secret of his origin. “But how can I help you? I don’t take Muggle Studies.”

“There are a lot of basics missing.” Hoseok smiled sheepishly. “And I have a lot of random questions popping up but no one really cares to answer them.”

“What about your parents? Or your friends?” Kihyun really can’t make this easy, can he? The doubt of finally spending time with Hoseok too good to be real.

“Um. Most of them are pureblooded? Myself included?’” He said it as if it was something to be ashamed about, his cheeks blushing the softest colour of pink. 

“Oh.”

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Hoseok asked cheekily.

“Probably.” Kihyun couldn’t help but tease. Both didn’t seem to mind the fact, that their hands were still wrapped around one another. Kihyun also didn’t remember actively responding to the physical contact. 

***

The day after Christmas marked the day of their first tutorial lesson together. Most students spent the holidays with their parents but Kihyun usually stayed back at the castle. Hoseok claimed he wanted to stay as well because it was their last year after all. They decided to meet after breakfast in the common room, since it was basically empty anyway.

Kihyun had already rolled out his runes table (might as well get some work done, too) and was waiting for Hoseok to show up. He spent last night with collecting all kind of topics which would be relevant for the other’s test and drew out a study plan.

The door to the common room swung open and a very happily skipping Hoseok entered, Jooheon right behind him. Kihyun was trying to get the translation of his runes assignment right, just when Hoseok and Jooheon decided to make themselves noticed by jumping on the couch as well, thus really jumping on Kihyun who in return, groaned and make ink splatter all over his assignment.

“Ups.” He heard Jooheon mutter before the younger disappeared. Hoseok was still laughing and it was so contagious, it didn’t take Kihyun long to join. Hoseok got his wand and made quick work of the mess on Kihyun’s parchment and clothes, cleaning up as much as possible.

“Sorry about that.” The blond apologised. “Have you been waiting long?”

Kihyun pouted at his paper. Hoseok had made the sprinkled ink disappear, but apparently all of his work as well. Well, doing it twice would help to practice. He took a look at Hoseok, eyebrows furrowed slightly. “It’s fine. And no, but we need to get started. Look,” he pulled out the study plan, “If we follow this schedule, you should be fine.”

Hoseok stared at the paper, going through every point mindfully. “When did you do all this?”

“Last night.”

Hoseok looked up, surprised. “Wow. Thank you, Kihyunnie.” Kihyun tried to ignore how Hoseok just made his heart jump. Hoseok had called him by a nickname. A. fucking. Nickname. He hoped, for the love of Buckbeak, that his blush was not as bad as it felt like.

“Okay. So. Let’s get started?”

Hoseok nodded motivated and went to get his stuff. This was going to be fun. Kihyun placed a hand on his racing heart. Hopefully things would go smoothly.

*

“So, let me get this straight, people can’t fly so they use horses. But horses also can’t fly, so the use, what was it, aircars?”

“No!”, Kihyun screamed in frustration. They had tried to cover basic human transportation methods for two hours already and Kihyun just didn’t get what was so difficult about it. “Horses can’t fly, but they are still faster than a human walking so they ride on them. Airplanes however, are used to get humans from one place to another through air, similar to a broomstick but it’s huge and fits a lot of people. Most of the times they are used to cross large distances in a short time, like going to a different country.”

Hoseok looked at his notes, frantically searching for what Kihyun just said. “I don’t know why this takes me so long. I swear, I was second best in Care of Magical Creatures and I usually don’t suck this much.” He looked honestly desperate.

Kihyun shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. Look, when I first came to Hogwarts I felt the same. It took me months to stop freaking out over moving stairs and random ghosts, or worse, talking portraits. Still gives me chills to be honest. Just try to imagine, what you would do, if you couldn’t use magic to get to Africa.”

“Why would I want to go to Africa?”

“Hoseok, that’s not the point.”

“Sorry.” Kihyun watched the demotivated Hoseok, head hanging low and pout on his lips. He was adorable. 

“Hey. How about we take a break?” Kihyun suggested to ease the tension.

Hoseok’s shoulders slumped even further but he agreed, resigned. 

“Want to hunt for some snacks?” Kihyun tried, for once feeling glad to be a Hufflepuff and therefore also within reach for snacks (he might also have skipped a few meals at the Great Hall when he felt too anxious). He boldly grabbed the older’s arm and dragged him along. When he turned to make sure Hoseok was alright, said person had his lips tugged upwards. Kihyun had never felt so proud of himself f(or cheering Hoseok up), not even when he aced all of his O.W.L.s.

*

About a week later, the last day of the year came around and Hoseok had arranged for them to have breakfast in their common room. He organised a giant stack of pancakes and various toppings along with peppermint hot chocolate and, because ‘we can’t survive and study on junk food only Hoseok’, a good amount of fruits and vegetables. Kihyun found himself adjusting to the other’s antics surprisingly fast. Never before had he enjoyed someone’s company that much nor felt the need to interact. But this was nice and it scared him that he got used to it so quickly. It would only be a few more days until the other students came back and with that Hoseok’s friends as well. Kihyun tried hard to tell himself that it was fine if Hoseok stopped spending so much time with him. But really, who was he trying to fool. Hopefully, his heart would be able to take the oncoming rejection. Kihyun liked to call it that, he was dramatic like this. It’s not like he planned on confessing.

They were comfortable chatting over breakfast as if they’d known each other for ages, which technically they did. Hoseok told him about his family and what it was like growing up in the magical world. Apparently he grew up close to the woods and collected Bowtruckles and got really sad when his mother forced him to release them again. Kihyun could imagine Hoseok to have been a lovely, kind and adorable kid. His eyes glistered happily when he talked about his family and he obviously had a soft spot for every living being out there, which Kihyun already knew. He had spent the last three years watching Hoseok from afar after all. 

“So, Kihyun. What was the most shocking moment since you’ve learned of the magical world?” Hoseok asked, chewing his chocolate pancake at the same time. Kihyun made a disgusted face at him put didn’t bring it up. Part of his brain still thought it was cute, the other argued against it. He was wiped but he was 17 years old so that’s okay.

“Probably the fact that magic really exists? I mean, sometimes I still think I might have gone mad and this is my imaginary world. But then I go home and everything’s back to normal. I still have my wand though, and spells work as well so I gotta accept this is real.” Kihyun finished of, telling much more than he intended to. But it was Hoseok who listened, so Kihyun figured it would be fine.

And it was, Hoseok just smiled at him sympathetically. “Yeah. I guess I would have freaked out as well. If I imagine ever stepping foot into this aircar thing-“ 

“Airplane.”

Hoseok chuckled. “Right. This airplane thing, I’d freak out for sure.”

“Many muggles do so as well. I mean it is scary, like you can’t control anything and if it fails, well you go down with it. Chances of surviving are really low.”

“That’s so sad.” Hoseok looked like someone just stole his pancakes. Kihyun fell in love.

 

“How do you want to spend the last hour of this year?” Hoseok had asked after they made themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace (again).

“Um, I don’t know. Like, I usually just go to bed?”

“You want us to go to bed?”

Kihyun blushed unnecessarily at the sudden comment. Hoseok was just as surprised, judging by his own pinkish tinting cheeks.

“I mean, well, we could just sleep if you want that. But isn’t there something you’d like to do? Like, something you wanted to get done this year but didn’t?”

“Like what?” Kihyun honestly didn’t know. 

If possible, Hoseok’s cheeks took on an even deeper shade of red, but that could have been caused by the fire as well. “Like, I don’t know. Stealing food, breaking into the girls dorm, making out on the astro tower, you know? I usually put a list with things I want to do for the year.”

“Do you have anything left?” Kihyun asked, interested.

“Yeah. But I’m not gonna get to cross that of my list.” Hoseok sounded resigned but still kept his smile plastered on his face as he watched Kihyun. They were sitting close, but kept a comfortable distance. 

“Hm.” Kihyun hummed. “What is it?”

Hoseok smirked. “Not gonna tell you, unless,” His smirk grew even wider, “unless you tell me your biggest wish for next year.”

“Are you trying to blackmail me?” Kihyun countered, interest spiked even more and a matching smirk on his own lips. Why did his heart race suddenly sped up? Concentrate, Kihyun. Don’t say anything stupid.

“Maybe.” Hoseok replied cheekily. He got to his feet and vanished without saying a thing only to come back again with two large cups of butterbeer. He handed one to Kihyun, who accepted with a small thanks. “So, are you going to tell me?”

Kihyun was blushing. Once for the sudden proximity as Hoseok sat down so close , their knees whee touching, and twice for the fact that his brain was actually considering telling the truth. Confessing. “Why don’t you start? The year is almost over, right? You have like…37 minutes left to fulfil your list.”

Hoseok looked just as torn as Kihyun felt. He fidgeted, nervously played with cup in his hands. “I…I don’t know, Kihyunnie. I’m afraid it will be weird afterwards.” He looked at Kihyun from the corner of his eye, and Kihyun felt the air around them shift, and he wanted to lean into Hoseok’s warmth and kiss him. And maybe he just should because, If his mind wasn’t playing any tricks on him, he could see Hoseok’s eyes shift to his own lips and back up to meet his eyes. If this were a movie, Kihyun was sure they were gonna end up kissing. But this was real life and Kihyun was nervous and a nervous Kihyun never did anything right. 

Nervous Kihyun obviously didn’t think much about possible consequences, so he leaned in. Close enough for his intention to be clear enough but could be brushed of as well. Hoseok’s eyes widen for a second but nervous Hoseok was probably an even worse mess than nervous Kihyun, so Hoseok just shut his eyes tightly, his hand finding Kihyun’s knee. Kihyun grew bold then and closed the remaining distance, his lips softly meeting Hoseok’s. The angle was a bit awkward and Hoseok took forever to respond to the kiss but after some rearrangement things got better. Kihyun’s hand joined Hoseok’s on his knee, while Hoseok’s other hand found it’s way to Kihyun’s face, caressing his cheek. It made Kihyun lean in even more and soon, Hoseok had pulled him closer, hand threading in Kihyun’s hair. It didn’t take Kihyun long before he decided to tilt his head and experimentally deepen the kiss, his free hand coming up to rest on Hoseok’s shoulder.

Kihyun didn’t know how long they’d been kissing for, but soon enough he found himself lying on the soft rug, Hoseok lying right next to him. They were still sharing kisses, small pecks, sometimes holding them for longer. He pecked his nose and was rewarded by an adorable little laugh, which made him shift his attention back to the other’s lips. Kissing Hoseok was so easy. Kihyun wished he’d done it before but on the other hand, this whole setting was so sickeningly romantic, it was perfect. Neither of them dared to break the moment by speaking up. But there was a nagging voice inside Kihyun’s head, telling him to get some clearance. He pressed one more chaste kiss on the other’s lips before he curled up and rested his forehead against Hoseok’s.

He felt Hoseok’s breath on his cheek, his hand softly tracing above his arm. Kihyun collected all of his courage to open his eyes, meeting Hoseok’s dead on. 

“Hey.” Hoseok whispered softly. He seemed still nervous and Kihyun chuckled nervously at their shared stupidness. 

“Hey.” Kihyun replied just as softly, leaving yet another peck on the other’s lips.

“So…guess I still got to finish my resolutions list.”

“Yeah? Is it weird now?”

“A little bit.” Hoseok admitted and sat up promptly, his hand still intertwined with Kihyun’s. “Look, I like you. A lot. I’ve been crushing on you for quite a while now and…I just want you to know, this kiss was not just a random kiss for me, okay? I don’t want you to feel we-“ 

He was cut off by Kihyun basically howling himself at Hoseok, pressing kiss after kiss on the other’s face. He didn’t know he could be such a sap, but Hoseok seemed happy about is so who was he to judge himself. “I like you, too. I like you, too.”

Hoseok caught his head the next time Kihyun aimed for the lips and pulled him back into another long kiss. They got roughly interrupted by Jooheon stumbling back into the common room.

(  
“Happy new year!!” The youngest screamed, only then realising the scene he walked in to. Kihyun was comfortably leaning over Hoseok, both of them lying down by the fireplace again. They had their arms slung around each other and really, there was no way to misinterpret the situation. Jooheon turned beet red and dashed into his chambers without saying anything else.  
)

When the first portrait started complaining, they decided to call it a night.

Well, if this wan’t the best start into a new year.

 

***

“Hoseok, stop trying to distract me.” Kihyun groaned as Hoseok placed a kiss on the younger’s neck. They’d been working on their homework for almost an hour, when the older gave it up, shoved the books away and stared at his boyfriend. What a pretty word. It made Kihyun all giddy inside whenever he thought about it and as much as he wanted to give in to the other’s soft touches, they had their N.E.W.T.s coming this year. And Kihyun took his studies very seriously.

“Let’s just take a break. Just five minutes.” the older pleaded.

“Five minutes always turn into 2 hours with you. Just let me finish this and we can do something after okay?” Kihyun tried to convince him. He could practically feel the older pouting, it’s not like this was the first time they discussed this topic. They’d been dating for about six weeks now and Kihyun couldn’t be any happier. Hoseok hadn’t told his friends yet but he wanted to take their Valentine’s Hogsmeade trip as an opportunity to introduce them officially. Jooheon promised to keep quiet but eventually slipped up to a nagging Changkyun. 

“It’s not my fault my boyfriend is too cute. I lose track of time easily.” Kihyun blushed furiously. How could Hoseok say these things without any filter. Kihyun gave up. His concentration has been gone the moment Hoseok started attacking him. He sighed heavily, pushed closed the book and climbed on Hoseok’s lap without a fuss. He found it way easier to express his affection this way, his words always coming out wrongly. Where he was easily embarrassed by words, Hoseok blushed whenever Kihyun initiated physical contact. He was just about to lean in when Jooheon and some fellow Quidditch players came in.

“Guys, really. Take it to your room, or anywhere private. Please. Some of us are still innocent, you know?”, Jooheon complained. Both, Kihyun and Hoseok had the decency to blush.

Kihyun still felt like he didn’t truly belong at times. But being with Hoseok and finally opening up to people showed him just how soft he was for people. Maybe the Sorting Hat had been right and had seen his caring and loving heart from the beginning, just like Hoseok did. And even though Kihyun still refused to admit fitting into his house, he secretly felt proud.

*


End file.
